


Date Night

by VVuser8



Series: Tonaegiri Week 2021 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anniversary, But not marriage, F/M, M/M, Naegamigiri - Freeform, Naegirigami, Other, Tonaegiri Week, Tonaegiri Week 2021, just getting together, tonaegiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 2 of Tonaegiri Week 15/03/2021: Date Night
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Tonaegiri Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212188
Kudos: 9





	Date Night

Hina is helping her with her makeup, gently swiping a touch of violet onto her lips. It’s not a lot, but she doesn’t have tons of time, and Hina tells her that a naturalistic look usually looks best. It’s been a year since they started dating, yet here she is, silently panicking on their ‘anniversary’ date night.

She compares two outfits, and goes with the suit- suits suit her in all honesty, and the look on their faces when she walks in on one always brings a smile to her face. Simps. Though it was strange to think that it was  _ her _ that they liked, more than anyone else in the world, her compared to-

Oh honestly Kyoko, now certainly isn’t the time for thinking about that.

She walks there- the shop isn’t far from her friends house. It’s rather quaint yet sweet (no surprise- Naegi was the one who chose it) and looking at it brings a smile to her face. The warm oaken walls contrast with the brick walls inside, the orange glow of the light inside different from the dark midnight sky inside.

She steps inside. Togami is already there, sitting on a small table by the corner, sipping some hot chocolate. Hmmm… odd. Something different from his usual herbal tea.

Kyoko turns to the counter. Maybe she should try something different too? Instead of her usual black coffee, she orders some lavender tea, watching the marshmallows bob up and down in the warm water as she stirs.

She sits next to her boyfriend, drawing out her scarf from around her neck. Togami is smiling, she can tell, even though his face is hidden by both the cup and his hands. His cheeks are tinted pink (the air inside the shop is warm, he must be flustered- cute) his cheekbones taut, his skin tanned (it’s winter?). His eyes are bright blue like the ocean, and seem to sparkle (doesn’t seem like the light), glowing with a competitive streak and knowledge (Kyoko looks forward to crushing him in their next school exam). His blonde hair is sandy, flopping off his face like a fan. Damn, he’s hot. The fact used to annoy her to no end as they faced each other in class, glaring at each other while his scrunched up face of anger managed to look unbelievable attractive (must be a special skill of his).

She can feel his eyes on her. His face turns an adorable pink tint every time he looks at her suit, and it darkens crimson as he looks at her face. Cute. She feels flattered and strangely flustered, which is a nice feeling that fills her up with warmth to no end.

Then their eyes meet, blue against purple, and there’s an electricity in the air as she looks straight into his eyes. She feels like she can see his soul, and that he can see hers. And she can’t help but surge forward hungrily and capture his lips in hers. He tastes like peppermint and chili pasta, and he kisses her hard, as if he has been waiting for this the entire evening. When they break free, they stare each other straight in the eye, and Kyoko can feel a thrill rushing through her, just as she feels every time they kiss, and warmth fills her from head to toe. They don’t say anything, just look at each other, and Kyoko’s memorised every inch of his face yet she doesn’t want to stop looking at it because it is utter perfection.

The door swings open. It’s Naegi, bent over backwards with his hands on his knees and his face, as if he has just come from a long run. His eyes are wide, pretty, adorable and exhausted (two of those adjectives were definitely unnecessary Kyoko) and the corner of his lips have blue crayon on it (Kyoko wants to kiss it off and steal his remaining breath) so he had probably come back from helping out at Hope’s Peak Elementary School. She and the blue haired kid actually got along quite well. They had a lot in common.

“S-sorry I’m late,” he pants, looking at his watch (one of the kids must have meddled with it again).

“You’re actually two minutes earlier,” replies Togami from beside her, a single blond eyebrow raised above his forehead (Kyoko had made it a mission to give the man a forehead kiss everyday- seriously, why was the heir so tall?).

Naegi blushed scarlet (adorable) fiddling nervously with his hood (precious) as he changed the subject. “W-well…” he says. “It’s our anniversary right. Well… sort of. And I brought cake! And gifts. If you like them. Uh-”

Kyoko breaks him off with a kiss. He makes a small noise of surprise as her lips envelope his, his gorgeous green eyes are wide, his face just as stunned as the first time they kissed, though this time he closes his eyes and leans into it. He tastes sweet, very sweet, like a cinnamon roll and strawberry, cream and chocolate rolled into one. His kiss is soft and gentle and fleeting, like a promise of more to come, and when they break apart his face is broken wide in a huge and goofy smile, looking incredibly dorky, which is a good thing because Kyoko is definitely attracted to dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
